This invention relates to a mechanical torque converter of kinetic-inertial operation.
The present invention is based on the observation that by giving a rotating mass a periodic motion, the period of which comprises a first acceleration stage and a second deceleration stage, in which the variations in the speed of said mass during the first quarter of the period are less than those during the last quarter, while the variations in the speed of said mass during the second quarter of the period are greater than those during the third, reactions are generated at the axis of rotation of the rotating mass which tend to displace said axis. If this latter coincides with the pin of a crank, the journal of which is coaxial with a shaft (input shaft) to which a torque is applied to impress said motion on the mass, said reactions cause the crank to rotate such that a torque is generated on its journal (output shaft). The intensity of this torque varies in inverse proportion to the period of the rotary motion of the rotating mass, and to the speed of rotation of the journal.